When the weather outside is frightful
by Sebastian-Flight
Summary: … and the fire so delightful. A Tin Man Christmas/Winter spirit One-shot Marathon. One day –one story till Christmas eve. Stories about Christmas and Winter in the O.Z , both romantic and friendship only stories! Different pairings: Lavender/Ambrose, D.G/Cain .Rated PG.
1. A friend for Christmas LavenderAmbrose

**Story One: A friend for Christmas **

**Pre-series little Lavender /Ambrose**

Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to the characters in this story . All rights belong to the spirit of L. Frank Baum , Sci-Fi Channel , RHI Entertainment

Author´s Note: I quickly have to announce that I´m not sure if anybody else ever used the name Lucaster for Lavender´s mother. The name came to my mind and I liked it so I used it . If anybody used it before and doesn´t want me to keep it , please let me know because I honestly have no idea but I also don´t mean to steal anything.

Dedicated: To my dearest Lady Aloysious who read this story again and who encouraged me to publish it .

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o

Princess Lavender was known to be a curious girl, always getting herself into trouble and never listening to the instructions of her mother.

Today was no exception! It was a snowy morning and although she was wearing a long coat, her dress was wet from the high piles of snow and her shoes left little puddles of mud on the expensive marbled floor when she tried to sneak past her mother's working office in the western wing.

To her relief she could hear voices speaking on the other side of the closed door, it gave her an opportunity to breathe for a moment and the hope that she would get past the room without anyone noticing. When she made it to the end of the hallway without feeling her mother's hands on her shoulder she smiled triumphantly.

The smile vanished quickly though, when she suddenly heard her mother's voice.

"Lavender? Lavender my dear, is that you?" The voice was slowly coming nearer and Lavender could feel AND hear her heart starting to race in her chest –she feared the worst.

Her mother would be furious when she saw her dress and shoes. Unfortunately, she saw no chance in running away and hiding from her mom until she was old enough to care about her clothes all on her own, so instead Lavender decided to turn around and face her fears. She was going to be Queen one day after all and a Queen had to show bravery. Facing her mom though, seemed even more difficult than she had thought and so she stared at the ground instead of looking her mother in the eye, which made her look like an innocent little lamb.

"Oh Lavender look at your dress! What have you done again? Didn't I forbid you to go out into the snow today? Today is a special day and what's more important, you will get a horrible cold if you keep that dress on for any longer! I want you to change and then you´ll come down for breakfast. As I said, today is a special day. We have guests and I want you to meet them." The Queen tried to sound fierce but Lavender could see the worry in her eyes, as she had found the courage to look up.

"Yes mother, as you wish," the young girl mumbled and as her mother walked away she quickly made her way to her chambers. No one could see it , but she was relieved that her mother's lecture had been much gentler today.

Whatever it was that made her mother so cheerful must have had something to do with the guest that the Queen had been talking about. And to her surprise Lavender could hear her mother laughing when she came closer to the dining hall where breakfast and a couple of strangers were waiting for her.

She had changed her wet light-blue dress for a dry crème colored one that fit her thin body very well. She had turned 12 some time ago and her body was starting to show more feminine features and she liked how her dressed underlined them.

Due to her image of a crowded and filled dining hall, she was surprised to see that her parents were sitting in company of just two adults and a teenage boy, the table in front of them filled with an extraordinary breakfast that nobody seemed to have touched yet.

When they heard the doors open and the light footsteps of the young princess they all turned around and faced her with curiosity. When she reached the table the guests jumped up from their places, the woman curtsying, the man and the boy bowing. According to their garb they seemed to be of a high rank and of importance to her mother. The man was probably a duke, the woman his wife and the boy his son.

"Your highness it's an honor to finally meet you." The man gently took her hand and brought it to his lips causing Lavender to blush lightly. She was used to having her hand kissed but the man's hazel eyes looked deep into her soul as if they could trace all her weaknesses. He seemed to be a kind man but he certainly knew how to leave a strong impression.

Before she could thank the man for his kindness he turned around to her mother and let go of her hand. As the warm grip was gone her hand felt suddenly cold and icy.

"My Queen, I must say your daughter is as beautiful as a diamond in the sun! And her eyes, I´ve never seen someone with lavender eyes before." Lavender's blush deepened as the man showered her with compliments.

"They say it happens once every 500 years that a child with lavender eyes is born," the boy suddenly said behind his father.

"Seems like he's the smarty pants in the family," Lavender thought to herself, being relieved that something else caught her attention.

"Thank you for the compliments, My lord. You honor me with your kindness," she said curtsying in front of the man and his wife (who oddly enough hadn´t spoken so far) and smiled at them with her best and most gentle smile.

"And look at her good manners, you must be very proud of her Lucasta," the man smiled back at Lavender who decided it was best to ignore his looks.

"That I am, my dearest Richard... that I am. Lavender dear, this is my old friend Richard Johnson, Duke of Gillikin. Our most powerful ally in the North and one of the best strategist in our Realm. He will be my new Head-Advisor." Richard's smile grew bigger as the Queen announced him her advisor, being proud of the trust she gave him.

"And this is his lovely wife, Amelia, and their son, Ambrose. They´ll stay here with us from time to time now," her mother announced joyfully and the adults sat down again.

The boy stood still for some longer and looked at her with a stiff smile on his lips. Lavender decided that she didn't like him –without giving him a proper chance. She told herself that he was arrogant and boring. She couldn't tell why, but she assumed that she was right since he seemed to be a know it all. No she didn't like Ambrose.

*****  
It was after breakfast when her mother asked her to show Ambrose around.

"Lavender would you be so kind and show Ambrose the palace? His family won't stay here for the whole time because they have their own city and land to take care of, but as the son of the head advisor he should know where to find things. Who knows, maybe he will become your advisor one day." Lavender shivered at that thought but she knew when it was best to listen to her mother so she nodded and took the hand of the lanky boy next to her. His hands were cold, not as warm as the ones of his father, that confused Lavender a bit but she didn´t ask any questions.

O.O.O.O

She had shown Ambrose the big ballroom, her mother's office, the laboratories, the garden, the kitchens and now they she wanted to show him her room –or rather rooms.

"Aren't those too many rooms for one little girl like you?" Ambrose asked curiously, to Lavender it sounded nasally.

"For your information I´m a 12 year old lady and not a little girl anymore. And I´m the princess of the O.Z I can have as many rooms as I want!" she answered, anger shown in her voice.

"You´re feisty... I suppose that's good! That's still no real answer to my question." The boy smiled wickedly.

"Aren´t you too young to be so precocious? How old are you anyway?" She didn't like his snobby behavior and she would do anything to let him know that! Who did he think he was? Talking to her as if she was some farm girl.

He smiled as she still refused to answer his question properly. He liked the princess, she was strong-minded and she knew what she wanted.

"I´m 14. Maybe you're right and I´m a bit too stiff and precocious for my age but I can´t stop myself from reading and studying, it's what I love. I guess people who call books their friends are seen as crazy any way." For a moment his smile turned into a sad one. He could show emotions then. "Anyway, I´m sorry if I left you with the wrong impression. I didn´t mean to offend you, your highness." Now Lavender was completely confused. Where was the arrogant boy who was responsible for the burning feeling in her tummy? Why did he apologize now?  
The young girl didn't know what to think anymore. She didn't want to admit it but Ambrose Johnson was a moving mystery to her –and she found that interesting. While he seemed to have been bored of their little tour through the Palace, his eyes had lit up the moment he had started to talk of his studies.

"Thank you for the apology. I will accept it for now." She hesitated first but if books were able to show her a friendlier side of the young man she was willing to take a risk.

"I have a lots of books about the History of the O.Z, do you want to see them?" His eyes really lit up again and for the first time his smile was genuine.

"I´d be honored."

He followed her into her reading chamber, it was filled with some book shelves, a desk and a little board for private lessons. Ambrose had always dreamt to be taught at home, at a place where he could concentrate on the important things, but his father had sent him to a public school for nobles, for he thought that learning in a public environment would be much more improving for the shy boy. He wanted his son to become a successful advisor as well. Telling his father that the other students hated him for his wit and his odd behavior (which could quickly be interpreted as arrogant) didn't help him to convince his father of the opposite. The presence of the books and the smell of fresh paper caused his heart to jump in joy.

As she brought Ambrose to her private room of studying, his face showed the queerest expressions she had ever seen. For some reason she thought that he looked cute when he did that. Gone were any attempts to look aristocratic.

"That's a lots of books! Have you read them all?"

Lavender had to giggle. What a stupid question, she hadn´t thought that he could be so naïve.

"NO! My tutor would love to see me in class more often than outside in the gardens but I can´t help myself. These four walls make me feel caged after some time."

Ambrose nodded absentmindedly and Lavender was glad that he didn´t judge her with a nasty comment. Maybe he knew how she felt, only in a different way. Instead of mocking her he kept focusing the bookshelves.

"May I?"

"Of course! Go ahead!"

Nimble fingers brushed over the ancient book covers as Ambrose stepped closer and observed the titles with serious concern.

"The story of the First Slipper, the legends of the Wizard, Ozma´s reign. They're all here!" he breathed out in delight. Then his gaze fell upon another shelf that was almost empty. Only a doll and an expensive looking miniature statue resting on it.

"What is that?" He asked pointing at the filigree construction made of metal and rubies. Lavender followed his finger and smiled. She walked to the shelves and grabbed a doll that was sitting next to the statue.

"This is my d…". She exclaimed while turning around quickly and stopping dead in her tracks when she heard an awfully loud crashing sound. Ambrose eyes went wide but Lavender decided to close her own instead. She hoped that she was wrong but she had the bad suspicion that her mother's beloved prize for the first place in dancing had fallen off the shelf (due to her damned haste and clumsiness) and that it was now lying on the ground –broken.

As she opened her eyes again and looked to the ground her suspicion was confirmed. The delicate figurine was deformed and several rubies had fallen off. Fear started to build up in her tummy, tears of shock started to build up in her eyes.

"Oh NO! Mother´s trophy!" Her hands shook furiously and so she lost the grip on her doll, not even noticing that it was falling to the ground. The porcelain face of her toy shattering. Lavender sank to her knees and tried to save what she knew couldn't be fixed anymore.

"She's going to kill me!" She whispered desperately. Ambrose walked to her and looked over her shoulder at the mess in front of her.

"Your highness, I'm sorry I didn´t mean to get you into trouble!" He said with regret in his voice.

"It´s not your fault! I have to be more careful!" She mumbled, while she collected the metal shards with her hands.

"You have to tell her, it's better if you tell the truth and not hide it from her. Believe me I speak out of experience." Ambrose's advice wasn´t very comforting and it only caused Lavender to cry.

"And you want to become advisor one day?" She asked mockingly as the tears streamed down her face.

"Princess, I can understand that you're afraid but your mother will find out one day if it is one of her most precious belongings, and you will get into even more trouble if she finds out on her own…" He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "..and it wouldn't be very honorable for someone like you. You want to become a honest and good Queen right?"

A sob left Lavender's throat, she hadn´t considered that! It was hard to admit right now but Ambrose was right- She had to confess it. When she stood up she brushed over her dress to smooth the fabric a bit, then her gaze fell on her doll.

"My poor Emily," she said then she left the room and Ambrose followed her.

O.O.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.o

On their way to the dining hall, where they assumed their parents were still talking to each other, a hundred thoughts were rushing through Lavender's mind. Would her mother be very angry with her? Would her punishment be harsh? Would she feel ashamed of her daughter in front of the Duke? The questions caused an awful mess in her head and the panic made her hands shake lightly.

"You O.K?" Ambrose asked in concern. He really seemed to care. What and odd mystery he was! But just because he had changed from a silent prick into a human being with the ability to feel she didn't allow herself to show weakness in front of him.

"I'm fine, I'm going to be a great Queen one day, you will see," She answered.

In the end they reached the doors of the dining hall and Lavender's heart dropped. Now it was about time that she showed Ambrose that she really was going to be a feisty and brave Queen one day! She took a deep breath and opened the doors without hesitation. Their parents were indeed still sitting and talking where Ambrose and she had left them. Their voices were soft and the atmosphere in the room radiated warmness. When they heard the footsteps they all turned around with smiles on their faces.

"Have you finished your tour, my angel?" Her mother asked lightly, which made Lavender feel even worse. Her mother was in such a good mood and she was the one who was going to change that. Sometimes she hated to be so clumsy.

"Yes mother we did... but something happened when I showed Ambrose around and I feel obliged to let you know what it was," she began shyly. Maybe it wasn´t going to be too hard at all?  
"Go on darling!" her mother encouraged her. Lavender's tummy felt like it was tying itself into knots it hurt so much. "Mother, I..," she began but Ambrose suddenly interrupted her.

"Your majesty what your daughter wants to tell you is that I broke the little statue you got for your remarkable dancing skills. I saw it standing at the shelf and got curious. Your daughter tried to stop me from grabbing it but I was too curious to listen to her, that was a mistake. I´m very sorry and I do feel very ashamed of myself. Please excuse my clumsiness. I didn't mean to show my gratitude for your kindness by destroying your most precious belonging. I accept every kind of punishment you may have in mind for me!" the boy was now kneeling in front of her mother. Eyes locating the floor humbly.

Lavender couldn´t stop her jaw from dropping. What kind of game was he playing now? What about his speech from earlier? Wasn't it important anymore to tell the truth? Had he planned it all from the beginning? Lavender felt hot and cold at the same time when she saw the different emotions flickering on her mother's face. Ambrose father stood up from his chair when he heard his son's confession, his face showing anger and disappointment.

Why would he take all the blame?

Seconds passed before the Queen found her ability to talk. Her voice was rough but her eyes looked too kind for anyone to believe her anger. She wanted to teach him a lesson but she wouldn't punish him or his family.

"Your honesty honors you, but it won't save you from the consequences of your deed. I won't punish you because I can see that you're a kind and honest young man. It was an accident and I believe that it won't happen again. Your father may think of a punishment for you though," The Queen announced showing no regret.

Lavender thought that Ambrose would have a meltdown now, the punishment of an angry father could be without mercy but he stayed unbelievably calm and frozen in place.

"Thank you for your graciousness, your Highness," he said and kissed the Queen's hand.

"Your majesty I'm very sorry for my son's behavior. I will do my best to teach him to use some control," The Duke promised while he grabbed Ambrose by the shoulder. "You may excuse us now there are some things I need to talk about with him."

The Queen nodded and the Duke left with a strong grip on his son and steady steps. Lavender didn't see the boy for a week.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

It was the 1st day of Christmas and Lavender couldn't wait to open up her gifts. She hadn't seen Ambrose again after the happenings of the dining hall, but her mother had said that the Duke and his family would join them for diner. When the first sun had left the horizon her mother finally allowed her to open her gifts. Patience was an attitude she had to learn yet as well. Her parents had showered her with everything she had wished for. A new dress, a tea set, a pair of shoes but also with books and school material. She thanked her parents because she was a grateful child and although she thought that she had gotten everything she had wished for she suddenly found two more packages.

"Mother look! This one is for you!" she exclaimed, confused. Only herself and her father had had a gift for her mother, but it was an unknown gift to them. Her mother seemed to wonder about it as well as she grabbed the gift in suspicion.

"That is strange!" She said and when she looked into the box her eyes widened in surprise and her jaw dropped lightly.

"That can't be," she said, now holding her prize for dancing in her hands. The metal was sparkling, reflecting the light on its surface while the rubies shone brightly. Someone had repaired it. Opening her own box she saw that someone had repaired her beloved doll as well. Its porcelain face shone brighter than fresh snow and her painted face looked more beautiful than before. Lavender's eyes filled with tears of joy and her heart started to pound harder. She now knew who had fixed them up.  
"Ambrose," she whispered lightly. She couldn't wait for diner.

O.o.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

During diner Ambrose was sitting next to Lavender. His lips looked chapped and she could see that he had had a black eye. His father had beaten him! They boy didn't eat much, nor talk to her and if she didn't know better Lavender would have thought that he was his arrogant self again. But he wasn' the servants brought in the desert, she finally found the courage to ask him.

"Why did you do that? Didn´t you say that I have to be honest with my mom?"

Ambrose didn't answer first, only facing the pudding in front of him.

"You aren't ready yet. You're a strong young woman and you will be a generous Queen one day but you were so afraid to tell your mom. I could see your hands shaking and I felt bad that I had pressured you to tell the truth. Maybe that really had been bad advice. I didn't want to destroy your joy for Christmas either and since it was my advice I felt responsible for your fate. And I was curious about the statue which caused the whole incident after all," he sighed. "I'm sorry princess."

Lavenders eyes grew bigger with every word. How brave and loyal he was. Now she felt bad for having thought so poorly of him.

"There is no need to apologize! Thank you for lying for me. But please promise me that you won´t do that again!" Ambrose nodded.

"Why did you fix my doll?" Now Ambrose was smiling.

"See it as an apology for my odd behavior and as an offer of my friendship," he said and his smile grew bigger. It was a very beautiful smile.

"I would really like that," the princess said and now they both smiled.

"You will be a good advisor one day, my head advisor," Lavender giggled.

"Thank you and you will be the best Queen, my Queen," Ambrose answered.

In the end it turned out to be one of Lavender's most favorite Christmas memories.

O.O.O.O.o.O.o.

Many years later

"Oh Ambrose look! My doll! Do you remember it?" The Queen said with a familiar sparkle in her eyes. She gave the doll to Glitch who stared at it as if it contained all of life's answers, after some time he frowned and then shook his head.

"No, but I wish I could," he said sadly, feeling the warm fingers of the Queen's covering his hand.

"You will remember it some day. It will come to you, I know it. At least I will be forever grateful for what you did for me that day."

Glitch could swear that the Queen's smile was sad as well but it held so much warmness and comfort that he simply had to nod.

"For what are you grateful... if you allow me this question?" he asked, and now the Queen smiled without sadness showing on her features.

"For showing me what a true and loyal friend you are."

She placed a light kiss to his forehead and left him alone to solve the riddles in his head and to let his heart guide him to the answers.

The End ;)


	2. The Christmas Ball DG Cain

**A.N:** This was originally a Tin Man song-fic but fanfiction informed me that I have to delete the lyrics or to remove it . Well I removed it but now I had the idea to turn it into a Christmas story , without the lyrics and here it is ;) It´s a story that takes place in an alternate Tin Man Universe where Azkadellia has never been possessed and in which D.G , Adora and Cain are around the same age . Have fun

**One Shot Day 2 : The Christmas Ball A Cain /D.G alternate universe story**

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Oh please, Wyatt, everyone is invited to the festivities. Why don't you want to come and be my dance partner for the evening?" Adora was pouting, looking at him with her big brown eyes, her hands clasped in front of her chest.

Cain rolled his eyes. She always tried to convince him with this face –unfortunately it always worked.

"Because you know that I can't dance. Adora, please don't look at me like that, we're not twelve anymore. This isn´t going to work!" the young blond answered, but his friend didn't stop her wicked play.

They had been the best of friends since they were children and even now as young adults they were hard to separate. Each of their friends were asking themselves why they weren´t married already, but Cain was waiting for the right girl. Adora was beautiful, smart and an independent woman but his heart told him that they were just friends and nothing more. But he hated to make her feel sad and he also knew that she loved to dance.

Like all people of the O.Z they were invited to the Annual Christmas Ball held by the Queen and her family. It was supposed to be a magical event and no one should miss it. It should show the people how much the Queen cared for her country and its people.

If only he would like to be part of this event, if only he could forget the fact that he had two left feet. And if only he was able to close his eyes and forget about Adora's pleading eyes.

Minutes passed until Cain finally capitulated.

"Fine, but you know that it's going to end in a disaster." Without sparing him from showing her victory, she jumped to her feet and fell around his neck for a thankful hug.

" You won´t regret it," she whispered in his ear and disappeared to prepare for the evening.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.

He wasn't sure yet if he wouldn't regret it, but at least it wasn't as bad as he had assumed. The huge ballroom was crowded with many strange people, but it didn't cause him to become paranoid. Many people were dancing, gowns fluttering when the men twirled their dance partners around, cheerful laughing and oddly enough Cain even enjoyed the music that the orchestra was playing. The right Christmas spirit lying in the air.

The room itself was sparkling in warm colors and there was even a huge buffet-Cain already planned to go there first after his promised dance with Adora. His friend looked very pretty in her cream-colored dress and her pinned up-do -everything was fine.

But nobody saw the princesses, only the Queen and her Consort were standing near the entrance, chatting with the arriving guests or some more important Royals of the Realm.

"What do you think? Maybe the rumors are true and Princess Azkadellia ran away with the Queen's Advisor," Adora whispered but Cain didn't believe that.

"I heard he's much too smart to mess up with the Queen and much too loyal as well... besides there he comes - without the Princess," the blond answered and Adora turned around to observe the young Advisor walking over the dance-floor before he stopped in front of the bar to get a drink.

"Too bad. O.K what about the dance now? I knew you were hoping that you could distract me but there is no running away now!" There it was again this wicked smile, followed by a tight grip around his wrist causing Cain to moan in return.

The man learned that the next dance wasn't a partner dance after all. This dance was supposed to be danced by many people at the same time which made him feel like they were stuck in another century.

The steps were easy to follow and after he and Adora had twirled around for the first time, she let go of him and he was met with another pair of eyes. This process went on and on and Cain wasn't sure if this special dance wasn't supposed to be another form of blind dating.

Then they changed partners for the last time and Cain's gaze fell upon a young woman with long brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was breathtakingly beautiful and Cain tried to keep his mouth from hanging open. From one moment to the other it felt like he and this woman were the only people in the ballroom. She didn't look at him long, but he knew that she liked to dance with him as well, maybe it was only a few seconds but to him it felt like hours had passed when they parted again, the pretty woman gone even before he was able to ask her for another dance. Now Adora was his dance partner again, who saw that something was wrong with him.

"Wyatt, is everything all right with you?" she asked softly. Her skin was a little reddish from the dancing but she seemed to enjoy the evening and that was all that counted.

"This girl, did you see her? I ..I have to ask her for a dance, Adora," Cain whispered, absentminded, while Adora searched for the girl he was talking about.

She had seen her leaving the ballroom and running out into the gardens but she wasn't sure if she should tell him. He had promised her to dance the whole night, with her and not with that little brat. But soon enough she noticed how stupid this thought was and so she decided to tell him.

"Um I think I saw her running out into the gardens. Shall we look after her?" she said. "Even though I believe that she wants to be alone out there," but she only added that in her head.

Cain was too excited and giddy to see that Adora was hurt when he agreed and pulled her out of the ballroom.

O.O. .o.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.O.O.O

Outside the air was cold and little ice crystals covered the windowsills, but even in the beautiful gardens you could hear the orchestra playing, the snow reflecting the colors from inside the ballroom. How could the young woman decide to go out in this coldness with nothing more than a light dress and high heels?

After Cain had observed his surroundings, stunned by the silent beauty, he slowly walked forward and as he found the woman standing near a pavilion. He turned around to face Adora. He smiled over his whole face and it nearly killed her, then he took her hand and they both danced over the grass to the music that was playing.

Cain couldn´t explain why he suddenly felt like dancing but he was determined to find out more about the mysterious woman and to ask her for another dance, while he hummed a joyful Christmas melody he let go of Adora and walked in the direction of the pavilion. The young woman smiled too, but not only to destroy his happiness and when he was a few feet away she walked back to the ballroom only to change her mind and to hide behind a tree to observe Cain for some longer. She knew that she had lost, just by looking at his eyes and the message behind them but she didn´t want to give up too fast.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.O.o.O.o

Cain had left Adora behind, but didn't notice it for he was too focused on his discovery from the ball. The woman was standing alone near a white pavilion. To his relief she was now wearing boots, a thick coat and a scarf that was lying on her thin shoulders. She hadn't noticed him yet and Cain's throat felt dry. Was he doing the right thing? He never had been very spontaneous but thanks to this woman he started to feel things he never had felt before.

He only hoped that he wouldn't do anything wrong, and that she wasn´t frightened by him. The Orchestra started to play a new song and now soft tunes were floating through the air. As he stepped closer the young woman suddenly turned around. There was no expression on her face which made Cain's heart stop for a moment.

He didn't look where he was going and so he tripped over a stone in front of him and stumbled a bit before he came to a halt, not far away from the woman. Now she giggled lightly and it made him happy to see her smile.

He smiled back in response, stroking through his hair nervously. The young girl observed him for a moment, before she seemed to recognize him and blush.

Just as Cain wanted to ask her name she started to speak and asked the same of him.

She had the most beautiful voice, soft and warm and full of heart. It caught Cain and he had problems not losing his composure.

"My name is Wyatt Cain," he stammered before he would forget it. The girl smiled but hesitated before she told him her name. After that he knew why she was so nervous.

"I´m D.G." It hit him like an iron bar, right into his face. He was falling in love with the princess of the O.Z! It was the Christmas ball of her parents and instead of dancing with the eligible suitors she was now standing outside with him in the gardens and talking.

"Princess, excuse me I …," he stammered nervously.

"Please you don´t have to apologize. Come join me. I want to enjoy the silence for some time," she answered uneasily, laying her hand into his.

O.o.O.o.O.O.O.O.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.

"Why didn't you stay inside? The ball is magnificent. I´ve never seen anything like this before and usually I'm the one who doesn't like balls," Cain asked her after her hands got warmer from the long touch.

"I couldn't stay, it´s all too much. You'd think that I'd grow accustomed to all of it after spending 21 years in this cage, but I haven't. I needed some fresh air, I´m like a bird longing for freedom after all. But what brought you here, if you allow me this question?" It had never occurred to Cain that one of the princesses wouldn't happy with their lives, what he read about them had always been positive news. But her frustration and her wish to see the world made her even more interesting.

He thought for a moment before he answered.

"My friend brought me here, she said that I wouldn't regret my decision and she was right. When I was at the dance-floor I danced with the most beautiful and haunting creature that my eyes have ever seen." She laughed when he had finished but he hadn't meant to be funny.

When she saw that he started to feel uncomfortable, she cleared her throat and she looked to the ground.

"Please excuse my bad behavior, but it's hard to believe that what you've said is the truth. I´m not beautiful," she whispered shyly.

"But that's not true. In my opinion nothing on earth is beautiful if you compare it to your eyes," he answered uneasily.

"A single look at you and I knew where my heart belongs," his hands touched her soft cheek, it was warm and got hot when his fingers wandered over it.

"I think my heart told me the same." She took the hand that was touching her face and placed a light kiss on it.

"From now on," he promised that he would always love her, keep this one special moment in mind and to do everything to marry her.

" … and every day." She knew that he wasn't making a fool of her, not this man. He wasn´t a Lord or a Prince. He was a simple man, a man who was free. Someone with a true heart and rough hands. A worker who wasn't rich but who would be able to make them a living. D.G´s skin prickled and her heart beat fast, she was afraid that it would leave her chest, but when she looked into his clear blue eyes, she was sure that he would catch it. They both looked at each other now and when they music around them faded away slowly, their lips touched in the moonlight and their love was sealed with a kiss.

From a distance Adora still watched them, tears building up in her eyes when she watched how her best friend –her love kissed another woman.

The End.


	3. The Christmas Tree CainGlitch

**Story 3: The Christmas Tree Cain/Glitch**

**A.N:** It´s the last day before Christmas eve , here is Story Number 3 . This time it´s Cain/Glitch because I simply love them . Have fun.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Snow was falling silently on this cold and silent winter morning. It was the 18th of December, one week before 'Christmas', a holiday that had been introduced to them a long time ago by the First Slipper. It was long seen as tradition but now after the Eclipse, in a time where people were still busy with restoration, Cain didn't understand the sense of it.

Jeb had loved this holiday and Cain remembered the sparkle in Adora's eyes whenever the Christmas tree was finally decorated and shiny. However, for someone like him, who always had to prepare the festivities, it was just another day of hard work. Nowadays it didn't help much that he would never see Adora's sparkling eyes again or hear Jeb's joyful laughter, things that had melted his heart and told him that his work had been worth it, were all gone.

Completely lost in thought, he was ready for a wave of melancholia to wash over him, however, it was very difficult to get lost in thought for very long if you were in the company of Glitch.

"Look at this lovely landscape! I never thought that I would miss the snow, the cold and silent beauty of the Northern Territories!" the brunette exhaled in joy.

Although the headcase was now reunited with his marbles again, he still radiated a huge amount of happiness and wide-eyed optimism. Most of the time it would cheer Cain up, even calm him down somehow, but not today.

"It looks nice. It would look even nicer from a window of the Palace if you ask me. I don't understand why the Queen ordered us to chop the big Christmas tree for the Ballroom," he gave as an answer and tried to ignore the smile on Glitch's face.

"Well you're the head of her security unit and you can't say that you belong to the weakest servants at the Palace, so it makes sense. Didn't you once say that you were used to chopping wood back at your cottage? I think it was D.G.'s idea." And again he had to smile when he remembered his conversation with D.G. about Cain.

Although, his smile vanished when he heard Cain say, "Yeah, I got that but why did she send you with me?" Cain could see how the color of Glitch's face turned from a snowy white to a healthy red, but the former headcase didn't burst out like Cain expected him to. Instead he sighed lightly. "Because the Queen doesn't doubt my manly abilities and because she asked me to keep an eye on you! The fact is, you have been very grouchy lately, I mean more than usual. She and the girls are worried.

"There is no need to worry. I just don't like Christmas that's all. Never saw much sense behind it."

"As far as I know, it's a holiday of peace and love. On the Other side they celebrate the birth of the son of their God, but that doesn't seem to be the focus of Christmas anymore, as D.G told me. What I can say from experience is that it is a joyful day that enables families to come together and deepen their love for each other. It's a wonderful holiday," he sighed and Cain could see the joy sparkling in his eyes. It hurt to see Glitch like that because the sparkle reminded him all too much of Adora.

"I hope you didn't forget that there isn't much left of my family. You may understand that for me it's only a day that encourages consumerism." Trying to hide the sadness in his voice failed but he had long ago stopped being ashamed of his feelings in front of Glitch.

"Believe it or not I do see your point. Words cannot tell you how sorry I am that you lost your wife, that you couldn't see your son growing up. Life treated you badly but let me ask you Mr. Cain: Don't you have a new family? They may not be able to bring back your old family and life but they love you and they're doing their best to create new peaceful memories that you may not regret remembering one day. You don't have to answer, just consider it," the brunette offered kindly without really knowing how much his words affected his companion.

As Glitch said, Cain didn't answer, instead he walked on until they reached a little hill with a giant pine on top of it.

"It's perfect! A majestic pine for the ballroom of the palace!" Glitch exclaimed, hands clapping.

"It's a shame to chop this beautiful tree for that," Cain mumbled, and he was glad that Glitch couldn't hear him. They hadn't started another discussion after their previous one and Cain wanted to keep it that way for some time longer.

"If that's the perfect tree in the eyes of her head advisor then let's chop it before the Queen decides to come after me for rejecting this tree," Cain said instead and Glitch followed him when he walked up the hill.

It was a small hill but walking through the thick snow cost them their power and most of Cain's nerves. Finally they reached the pine, breathing heavily and wondering to themselves when they had gotten old. Cain inspected the trunk first before he got his axe and made the first blow. While Cain chopped the pine, Glitch kept babbling.

"Oh this is going to be such a wonderful Christmas! I can't wait to see D.G.'s look when she sees the tree... the Queen will be so happy! She will be happy don't you agree Cain? I love Christmas... I wonder if they will have mug-lug," he went on and on and it was getting annoying.

"GLITCH!" Cain yelled when he couldn't bear the man's rambling any longer.

"Ambrose, Cain. My name is Ambrose!"

"Fine. Ambrose!"

"What?"

"SHUT UP!"

And then it was silent. Finally.

O.o.O.O.o.O.O.O.O.o.O

After fastening a rope around the tree trunk so that they could transport it, Cain could feel beads of sweat running down his forehead and he decided to sit down on the stump. He needed some time to relax, for his muscles were aching and he was sure that he was allowed to take a break after he had lived through hours of Glitch's rambling without complaining too much. He had already turned around to go and sit down when Glitch interrupted him.

"Cain you have..." but the former Tin Man ignored him and didn't turn around. A minute later he would regret that he hadn't looked toward Glitch, for the ex-headcase had tried to warn him.

Without noticing it, Cain's foot got caught in the end of the rope that was fastened around the tree and while Cain had spent his time ignoring Glitch and nagging about his old muscles, the tree had developed an independent existence and had slowly started to slide down the hill. Glitch had seen that and tried to warn him. If only Cain would listen to him more often.

Before he even reached the stump he was pulled off his feet and with a grotesque sound he found himself on his tummy, face buried in the cold snow and pride slowly fading. When he turned around to lay on his aching back his face was covered in snow which made him look like Santa Clause himself. He could see Glitch coming closer, loosening the rope from Cain's foot and offering a hand to help Cain up. The Advisor was trying very hard to suppress a smile but he failed miserably.

"Your foot got caught and the tree developed an independent existence," he giggled but he could see that Cain didn't feel like laughing. The blond took Glitch's hand and lifted himself up but he didn't look Glitch in the eye.

"It's getting late, let's go back."

Cain grabbed the rope, pulled at the tree with force and with more caution than before he transported the tree down the hill and headed towards the Palace. Glitch followed him but neither of them dared speak again.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

A week later the preparations for the evening were in full swing. The tree was now standing in a corner of the ballroom and the servants had decorated it in red, gold, brown and creme colors. Cain had to admit that it looked majestic, yet it was too beautiful to throw away after Christmas was over.

He hadn't seen Glitch in a week, nor had he seen most of the others in that time. There were too many rushing feet that made Cain feel dizzy so he had decided to stay in his rooms. Jeb wasn't coming home for Christmas and Cain felt lonely and hollow. It wasn't until D.G. knocked at the door that he was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Can I come in?" the princess softly asked from the other side of the door.

"Sure, kiddo."

Her feet made no sound on the floor and her outer appearance, being all in robes and fluffy grace, assured him that she would become a wonderful Queen one day.

"My gosh, Cain, you look awful. What have you been doing all the time you were locked up in this room? Ever heard of water, soap and a razor?" D.G. exclaimed as soon as he had reached the bed he was sitting on. She would need to work on her manner of speaking though, it rushed through Cain's head before he answered with a sad smile.

"I have D.G., I have. I guess I got caught in my thoughts far too long. I'll go and get shaved."

He stood up but D.G. grabbed his arm and when he turned around and saw her worried face, he sank back on the mattress again.

"Cain, please I know you're stubborn and I know that you want to deal with your issues on your own. I think Glitch calls it issues of mannerism, but something is wrong with you and I want to know what it is. So please Cain, talk to me!" The words rushed out of her mouth like a waterfall.

Cain sighed. "You will do everything that's in your power to make me talk, am I right kiddo?"

D.G. nodded to that and Cain went through his hair nervously.

"I've already told Glitch that nothing is wrong. It's Christmas but I'm not in the mood for it. It's a holiday for the family and I love you all very much but I can't forget my time with Adora and Jeb, I simply can't. I don't know why but everything about Christmas reminds me of peaceful times with them and it's too much right now."

D.G. was surprised that Cain finally shared his feelings with her. She had assumed that all the joy and closeness to each other would be painful for Cain and bring back the memories, but she had secretly hoped that he would let them show that they could be like a family to him too. No replacement, but a new beginning.

"Before you tell me that I can rely on you, I'm very grateful for your concern and I really don't want you to worry about me. I just need some time on my own." Cain hoped that this might convince her to leave him alone, he was touched by all their caring but he was tired of company. But D.G. didn't go away.

"I understand, it would be nice to see you this evening though. You don't have to dance or even have fun. Just come and see what we have prepared. It would mean so much to my mother and Glitch."

The mentioning of Glitch caused Cain to raise his eyebrow in confusion and for the first time he really looked at D.G. and not at the blankets or his lap.

"Glitch? Why would he be glad to see me?" Cain couldn't stop his heart from beating a bit faster now.

"I saw that he has prepared something for you. Stayed a week in his lab to make it. He really does care for you, Mr. Cain. Haven't you noticed?"

With that D.G. stood up and gave Cain a light kiss on the head. Then she walked to the door, turning around for one last time.

"I can understand that you're broken and that your wounds will need a long time to heal. There are also a lot of questions in your head and don't think that I can't see them! I know you don't want to hear any advice from me right now but you won't find any answers to your questions in this room. It's your choice. If you decide to come I'll see you this evening. I love you, Mr. Cain," she said and closed the door behind her silently.

Cain stared at the door for a long time. When the first sun set he went to the bathroom to have a shower and to shave. There was a Christmas ball he needed to attend.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

It was more of a family reunion than a Christmas Ball and Cain was grateful for it. Some of D.G. and Azkadellia's aunt and uncles had come, as well as some of Raw's people and even the staff and their families were there.

Some of them were dancing to slow music, some were sitting at the tables next to the buffet and some were chatting. A little orchestra was playing and Cain could see how D.G. and Az enjoyed talking with one of their cousins. It was a calm and joyful evening, nothing too big and nothing he should have been afraid of at all.

He spotted Glitch sitting at the corner of one of the tables. He looked tired from too much work, but there was also this Christmas cheer of his still sparkling in his eyes. Cain stepped closer to the advisor and sat down next to him carefully.

"Hey Glitch, having fun so far?" he offered kindly, with a smile that didn't suit him all too much but which would suit him better after getting use to it again.

"How many times, Cain? It's Ambrose! And I'm fine. It's fun. Didn't think you would show up." Either Glitch was grouchy or he really couldn't believe that Cain had decided to show up.

"Me neither." This conversation was going to be more difficult than he had thought. However Cain had so much to say. "What changed your mind, Tin Man?" Now Glitch was facing him with curiosity, one eyebrow raised.

"You... You changed my mind," Cain answered and when Glitch blinked he knew that the advisor had lost track.

"Pardon?" The brunette asked after some silence and Cain had to grin.

"You were right about me you know? I shouldn't have been so grouchy lately and I'm sorry! I wanted to apologize! I came here because D.G told me that you have something for me and I wanted to see what it is," worrying that this sounded egoistical, he quickly added, "and because I wanted to see you. You do cheer me up with that wide-eyed optimism of yours did you know that? I'm glad that you didn't lose it." Glitch smiled back now, he didn't require words to tell Cain that he had accepted his lousy apology.

"So you came for your gift, is that so? Well let's see. Where do I have it?"

Glitch disappeared from the table and walked to the Christmas tree, after some time he came back with a little box that was neatly wrapped and that had a little bow on top. It looked lovely and Cain wondered what it was. "You may not like Christmas anymore, and I accept that. But nonetheless I made this for you because I hope that it may help you to heal. Merry Christmas, Cain." Now the blond couldn't hold back his curiosity any longer and he gently grabbed the box.

He felt badly that he didn't have a gift for Glitch but the advisor looked happy and maybe it was enough for him to make other people happy with his gifts.

After Cain unwrapped the gift he was holding a flat amulet in his hand. It was gold and had beautiful ornaments on it. Cain hadn't expected to get jewelry but he smiled. "Thank you Glitch... er, Ambrose... It's beautiful. I will wear it with pride," he said cautiously but Glitch began to laugh.

"Oh Cain, it's not something to wear silly! But it does work like a locket though," he said and pushed a little button that Cain hadn't noticed before. A beam of light illuminated from the amulet and started to form the shape of a body. When the light dimmed down Cain was staring at a little holographic image of his wife. Adora was smiling and Cain could see the familiar sparkling in her eyes.

Cain's mouth dropped open and he looked at the hologram in disbelief.

"I asked Jeb for a photo of your wife. He is determined to make you feel better as well, you know? He said that he can't make it in time but he will be here tomorrow. You didn't think that your son would care for you or even join you at Christmas did you? He liked my idea when I told him about it and he was happy to be of help. I turned it into a hologram and saved it in this amulet so that you can look at it whenever you feel lost. We can't bring back your past but maybe this gift will help you to remember your happy memories.

Cain's eyes were watery and he had to breathe in hard to prevent himself from crying. The gift was beautiful indeed and it did more than remind him of his past, it opened his eyes for his future. Adora was dead and she wouldn't come back. She had been the love of his life but she wouldn't have wanted him to spend his life in despair and grief. There was a new place in his heart that he was willing to give away to someone else. He didn't allow himself to let it happen before but now he could see. Adora would want it that way. And although he would live on now, he would honor her by never forgetting her, by carrying the amulet with him for the rest of his life. He interrupted Glitch before he could go on. Now it was about time to give away the place in his heart for a second time.

"Ambrose, it's beautiful... I love it. Thank you!" he said lovingly, taking Glitch's hand into his palm.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like it."

"You wanna dance a bit, Twinkle Toes?" With a mocking grin he pulled Glitch onto his feet and to the dance floor.

"You seem different somehow," Glitch said in surprise when Cain laid his hand on Glitch's shoulder.

"I just learnt a lesson about the true sense of Christmas and letting go, that's all."

So, Adora?"

"Would want me to be happy and she will always have a special place in my heart. You were right, I was wrong. I'm happy to be around my family at Christmas and from now on I will never miss it again," Cain answered while he twirled Glitch around.

"You learned all that in a single evening? I'm impressed," Glitch said teasingly but he was happy that Cain was letting them into his heart now.

"It's all thanks to you Zipperhead."

"Hey don't call me that I don't have a Zipper anymo.."And then Cain kissed him. His lips were soft and warm and for Glitch they fit perfectly on his own.

"What was that for?" Glitch asked, dizzy when they broke the kiss after what seemed like an eternity. Cain looked up and grinned at Glitch.

"There's mistletoe!" he said and Glitch looked up as well.

"And because I love you," Cain added cupping Glitch's face in his hands, turning his big brown eyes in his direction.

"Thank you for opening my eyes and my heart sweetheart."

"You're welcome. Love you too, Tin Man! I have since we first met. I knew that you would see the bright side of life again. I never gave up hope."

When they kissed again, they could hear hands clapping and joyful singing and laughing of their friends. Cain finally felt at home again and he would never forget this special evening, nor his past, especially at Christmas.

And it had all started with an innocent Christmas tree.

The End


	4. The Snowballfight Almost all characters

A.N:I know I promised four stories till Christmas eve and I´m very sorry that I broke my promise. Things have been busier than I thought and I simply couldn´t make it . Here is my fourth Christmas story now . Since it´s more of a winter story after all you can see it as a "Happy New Year" Story ;) Happy New Year to all of you , may all your wishes come true and may you have a nice year 2014 !

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

** Story 4: The Snowballfight** (All Characters… well almost)

"Shot I've been shot! D.G shot me! I can´t believe she did that! Cain, am I going to die now? Cain?" Glitch was lying on the ground, his right hand covering the left side of his chest. His face was unreadable but it didn't show any pain.

"Glitch you got hit by a snowball! You won't die, this is a game and you where the first who agreed to attend it. You forced me to attend it as well actually! So could you please get up and help me out? D.G. is one hell of a player and her sister is even better! I'm really not someone who likes to get buried under the results of a snowball attack!" Grabbing Glitch's arm he tried to help him up and steady him, the headcase's legs were very wobbly though so it didn't take long until he stumbled and fell again.

"Oh come on Cain, don't be such a bad loser. Let them have some fun! We're much older and less spirited than them anyway," Glitch giggled as Cain gave him that look saying that he WAS NOT old and that he could still win a snowball fight, thank you very much.

They were hiding behind a couple of trees but the princesses had the advantage to hide behind a castle of snow. Raw was in their team as well as Jeb. Ahamo had capitulated an hour ago and now the four men were on their own.

"Any bright ideas how we can beat them?" Cain asked no one in particular and was honored with couple of heads shaking.

"We could capitulate as well? It has been hours now and I can't feel my hands any longer," he heard Jeb say from behind a tree before another snowball hit him and he rolled to the ground to cover his red face.

"A Cain never gives up, son! Any other ideas?" He stared into the round.

"I think Jeb´s idea didn't sound bad at all," Glitch raised his hand shyly.

"Yeah headcase, I can see why you agree to that," Cain mumbled to himself, they couldn´t lose, he knew it was all a game but Glitch had been right. Wyatt Cain was a bad loser.

"All right, here is the plan. We will trick them. One of us will distract them by walking in front of their little castle of ice, while the others will attack the back. Any questions?" It was a lousy plan but it was better than nothing and after reminding himself that they weren't at war it didn't sound so lousy at all.

Everyone shook their heads and Cain smiled in triumph. Now they just needed a volunteer.

"Good! Glitch you will distract them. All the others follow me now!"

"Hey, why me? Don´t you think they will notice the trap if I walk on the battlefield without anyone looking after me?" Glitch yelled at Cain who turned around with an even bigger smile. It was kind of scary when he smiled like that, because you could see the insanity glistening in his eyes.

"No they won't, Zipperhead. You're the perfect decoy because they'll think that you are glitching."

"AH well that makes sense," Glitch grinned but then his face dropped again when he realized what Cain was doing. "Woah wait! That's not fair! I won't give away my body like that! I was the Queen's military strategist for Ozma's sake!"

"And I was a Tin Man and I'm the Captain of this team so walk out on the battlefield now and show us how loyal you are!" Cain patted Glitch on the shoulder than he pushed him forward and before Glitch could protest he was alone, Cain had left without a sound.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Meanwhile at D.G.'s and Azkadellia's 'castle'.

"What are they doing now?" Azkadellia asked while D.G. was forming new snowballs with her magic. The younger princess left her work behind and walked next to her sister who pointed at a figure that was coming closer.

"Looks like Glitch, but why is he alone?" she asked her older sister.

"Maybe he's glitching? Maybe it's a trap, I have no idea," Azkadellia shrugged.

"Oh that looks like a trap, I know Cain... He would try anything to win. It's a trap I can smell it," D.G. clapped her hands together.

"What do you suggest?" Az looked at her with a wicked smile.

"I bet that they will attack from the backside of the castle. Let's put on a show, we will let them believe that their victory is near. We will attack poor Glitch but before they can attack us will turn the tables," D.G. giggled.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Glitch couldn't grumble as much as he wished to for a snow ball suddenly hit his tummy.

"Hey!" he yelled but was hit by another snowball.

"That's not fair!"

Another snowball.

"D.G., Az!"

Another snowball and another one.

In the end Glitch looked like a snowman, with all the snow covering his coat. Az and D.G. had to stifle a laugh. They felt sorry for their friend but this was a snowball fight there was no time for sympathy.

They heard Cain and the other guys before they could see them. Maybe Cain was sure that they could win but the sisters would teach him a lesson.

O.O.O.O.O

It had worked, the girls were attacking Glitch and didn't even notice them. The princesses would learn what challenging Cain really meant.

The poor headcase was trying to block the attacks with his sleeves, talking to the princesses and pleading for mercy but to no avail.

Maybe it hadn´t been fair of Cain to chose Glitch as a decoy. Cain gave his son and Raw a nod when he was sure that the princesses wouldn´t notice them and his companions showed him their snowballs to assure Cain that they were ready to attack.

"Three... two... one ...," Cain whispered to himself seeing that victory was coming closer, however his thoughts were interrupted by a loud: "NOW!" coming from D.G.

It all happened too fast for the Tin Man.

Before they could attack D.G. and Az, the princesses had turned around and faced them.

Their faces were red from the cold but both wore a satisfied smile on their lips. In their hands they had both two snowballs each. They had stopped attacking Glitch and slowly but surely Cain realized that they had smelled the trap and were now ready to attack them! Within seconds Cain and his team were under attack and nothing seemed to save them now. Cain tried to run away and hid behind a tree again, but something caught his feet, making him stumble and causing him to fall to the ground. The last thing he saw was a wave of white snow that covered him.

O.O.O.O.O.O.o.O

"Cain? Are you all right? Az do you think we exaggerated a bit?" he heard D.G.'s voice above him. He could feel cold snow underneath him and he assumed that at least 4 people were standing above him. Carefully he opened his eyes.

"I'm fine kiddo. I must say you know how to win a snowball fight, princess."

"You're awake! Thank Ozma!" Az and D.G. said in unison.

"See Cain? No one beats the princesses." Glitch offered him a hand and Cain was grateful for it.

"You're fine as well, Zipperhead?" the Tin Man said while lifting himself up.

"No bruises, maybe some frostbite but I think I'll survive", the brunette said kindly.

"What about your pride, nothing broken?" D.G. asked, giggling.

"Nope. I guess I've learnt my lesson," Cain sighed and no one missed his little pout.

"Oh come on Cain. I bet you will win the next time," D.G said assuringly.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe."

"But first we need a few warm blankets and a hot cup of chocolate I would say," Jeb offered from a distance. Cain turned around and could see that his son was getting blue around his nose.

"Then let's get back to the palace."

Cain was happy, maybe he hadn't won this game, but he had spent some time around his loved ones and that was all that mattered to him right now.

The End


End file.
